


Big Man

by shockvaluecola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: Every time Vax calls Grog "big man," he's secretly reminding himself about the size of Grog's dick. (He calls Grog "big man" a lot.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do note, the relationship here is maybe slightly unhealthy, as Vax and Grog have had their legitimate bumps in the road quite apart from their friendly rivalry. It's only the underest of undertones, but it's sort of there. 
> 
> Anyhow, every time Vax calls Grog "big man" I sin a little about Vax's obvious size kink for him, so this happened. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://raylanstitties.tumblr.com/)!

It wasn’t an all-the-time thing, really. But when a group of people were so close, with so many intense and fiery personalities, well, it was natural that sometimes they’d come together, wasn’t it?

Okay, maybe that was just what they told themselves to feel less weird, but these days, there was a lot of cross-pollination, so to speak. Usually in pairs, occasionally a three. It wasn’t like they were all having wild orgies in the mansion every night. But you know, if Vax slipped into Keyleth’s room for a kiss goodnight, and then on into Scanlan’s, maybe that wasn’t terribly out of order. Just the way things worked. Everyone was happy with it, at least.

Grog was not outside of this slow-burning little lovefest. No, in fact, Vax’s curiosity about Grog had been one of the catalysts for the current state of things.

Vax snuck down to the training room one evening, quiet as a mouse, unseen by all. Grog was snoring loudly in the sandpit, bag of holding on the floor at the edge. Vax debated what his chances were of getting Grog into the bath for this. He wanted Grog, not the fucking sand.

Then he thought about the feeling of rough sand on bare knees as he got stretched open, and thought better of that. Maybe he didn’t mind the sand.

Vax had already taken off his armor, so he removed his shirt and boots, leaving them near the door. He licked his lips, leggings already uncomfortably tight just at the thoughts flitting through his head.

“Hey, big man,” Vax called out as he dropped down into the pit. “Wake up.”

Grog snorted unhappily, then answered without opening his eyes. “Why?”

“‘Cause I want you to fuck me.”

There was quiet while he mulled over the offer. “Yeah, all right.”

Grog reached out and grabbed Vax by the forearm. In one fluid motion, he dragged the half-elf into the sand and rolled over on top of him. Vax was annoyed at the sand, but laughed breathlessly at the same time. The way Grog could just pack him around without even thinking about it was part of why he liked this so much. A big part.

“Oy, I just wanted you and me, not you me and the sand,” Vax protested lightly.

“Then how come you didn’t find me somewhere else?” Grog asked, already pulling at the laces on Vax’s leggings.

“Because I wanted it _now_ ,” Vax said. “And this is where you were.”

Grog’s broad grin put heat in Vax’s belly. “That thirsty for it, eh?”

Vax grinned back, and Grog flipped him over onto his stomach with one hand. Vax got up onto his elbows and knees, even as he laughed again. “Hey, hey, let’s go get in the hot spring, eh?” he proposed. “You don’t enjoy the sand up my arse any more than I do.”

Grog grunted a vague agreement, and Vax felt Grog climb to his feet behind him. “Could just go back to sleep if you’re gonna be all persnickety about it,” he complained. But Vax could feel him moving, stepping up out of the pit. Every step reverberated through the floor, even here in the basement, reminding Vax how easily his chosen bedmate could snap him like a twig. He gave himself a squeeze through his leggings, a promise to his cock that it was going to get what it wanted soon, then got up, following close to Grog as he descended down another set of stairs. 

He considered trying to redirect Grog to the bath, but Grog might abandon the endeavor entirely in that case, so Vax just followed him to the hot spring, hurriedly shucking his leggings and keeping the small belt pouch he’d had clipped onto them, containing what they’d need to make this possible. There was nothing sloppy or hurried to be tolerated here, Grog’s size necessitated care. He set it on the side of the pool and lowered himself into it, cringing a little at the heat but adjusting quickly.

Grog took his sweet time getting undressed, leaving his trousers, gauntlets, boots, and belt off to the side. Vax watched, facing the edge with his arms crossed over it. He let the rest of his body bob up, the globes of his ass just peeking over the surface of the water. It was a hilariously obvious move, one he’d be ashamed of with anyone else, but Grog didn’t take well to subtle. He wasn’t looking at Vax, though, so even that was wasted.

“Hurry up, big man,” Vax urged.

“I’ll get there when I fuckin’ please,” Grog informed him, but he was padding toward the pool now, heavy cock swinging between his thighs. Vax stared without shame, taking in the sight greedily. 

He’d expected Grog to get in next to him, but instead he nudged Vax back from the edge ungently, and sat down where his arms had been perched. Vax was spluttering slightly, having gotten some of the water up his nose, when Grog grabbed him by the upper arms and hauled him up close again and oh, _that_ was why. Vax’s face was suddenly up close and personal with Grog’s groin.

“Go on, then,” Grog prompted, tangling a hand in Vax’s hair. 

Sucking off Grog Strongjaw was not a comfortable experience, for someone roughly human-sized. Vax’s lips got stretched wide and his jaw began to ache within seconds with the effort of keeping his teeth safely away. If they ever came together, he’d get a ringing blow to the ear, which was even worse. Trying to get it down his throat was an exercise in nearly vomiting, and if he did actually manage it, breathing was out of the question.

Vax absolutely loved it, sucking Grog’s cock down like it was his favorite treat.

It was a little easier, starting with Grog soft. He assumed that the point, as it usually was, was to get Grog hard with his mouth. It probably would have gone faster if he’d just licked and played and used his hands, or focused his attention on the head. He loved the challenge, though, the pain and discomfort of trying to take it in, serving as a constant reminder of what he was doing. It wasn’t as though one could forget, but the more Vax held Grog’s size and brutality in the front of his mind, the more it turned him on. Vax had one hand on Grog’s dick, but the other slipped under the water to find his own, eager for some kind of pressure release.

No sooner had he done it, though, than Grog spoke up. “You know, the water does look pretty good,” he commented, and the grip on the back of Vax’s head went iron-tight as Grog moved forward, slipping down into the water and taking Vax with him.

He had just enough time to start breathing out through his nose before the hot water hit his face, shocking him with painful heat. It went from ‘painful’ to just ‘uncomfortable’ pretty quickly, but Grog was most of the way to hard now and it was getting more difficult every second to keep this up. He wiggled, then tapped Grog’s wrist twice, trying to get him to let go so Vax could surface. 

Nothing.

He tapped again.

The tight grip just pushed him down further, forcing Grog’s cock further into his mouth.

Cursing Grog with every thought in his head, he started to suck vigorously, using both his hands now. Whatever game Grog had decided to play, it would be over faster the better he performed. Trying to suck a cock Grog’s size while underwater was unpleasant and uncomfortable, but even that made Vax’s cock throb, knowing he was doing it because Grog made him and that he was helpless to stop it. The intent behind his mouth’s movements became less spiteful and more sensual, turned on and teased by the currents of the water around his desperately hard cock.

He was starting to feel alarmingly light-headed when Grog finally let go, letting Vax come to the surface with a desperate gasp. Grog was sitting on the seat and looking smug as Vax stood before him, spluttering and coughing and red-faced.

“Fuck you, Grog,” he rasped, hoarse and struggling to get air over his vocal cords. “You fucking bastard.”

“See, I hear you sayin’ that,” Grog said, and his eyes dropped to Vax’s cock, red and curving up towards his belly, just above the surface of the water. “But that’s tellin’ me somethin’ else.”

Vax didn’t get a chance to react, still dazed from nearly drowning on Grog’s cock, before he was grabbed again and pushed up against the side of the pool, bent over the edge of it without ceremony. There were seats along the side that were higher up, intended for the gnomes, but they happened to be at the perfect height for the regular-sized folks to kneel on and bend over. Vax had often wondered if this was intentional on Scanlan’s part, and wasn’t actually sure if he wanted to know the answer.

The thoughts were wiped from his head as one thick finger speared into him, slick with the oil Vax had brought along. He made a pleased sound and laid his head down, spreading his legs a little and sticking his ass out. He hated to say it, but he was kind of willing to endure near-drowning for the privilege of _this_.

The second finger made Vax cry out, pressing his forehead into the floor and glad for the support of it. For all of Grog’s brutality, though, there was a precision about it when he did this. He seemed to know just when Vax could take more and when he needed to pull back. Probably from necessary practice, given how he frequented whorehouses, but whatever the reason, Vax always ended up on the right side of sore when they were done. 

Two of Grog’s fingers were about the size of a human cock, and Vax found himself fucking back on them and panting, not caring about the ache of his overtaxed muscles. He only noticed he was doing it when Grog laughed.

“Come on, big man,” Vax moaned, fingers seeking something to hold onto on the stone floor and finding nothing, clenching on air. “Come on, give it to me.”

“Like I said before,” Grog said, “you’ll get it when I’m damn well ready.”

Vax let out a shaky breath as a third finger pushed into him, making him shiver and clench against it. He felt as stuffed-full as he ever did, and the thought that he’d be even more impossibly stretched in a minute made him throb. 

Grog spent a long time on this, long enough to lull Vax into something like patience. There wasn’t much warning when Grog pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, and the world went white for a moment. Nothing existed but the incredible stretch of Grog inside him, and the throb of his own needy cock.

When he regained his senses Grog was already moving, pounding him harshly and making Vax twitch with every deep thrust. He groaned deep in his chest and pressed his forehead against the floor, already struggling to keep a hold on himself. “Fuck…oh fuck, big man, I’m…”

It was no use. Grog’s cock inside him was too overwhelming, and Vax gave another heartfelt groan as he came, his seed splashing into the water of the hot springs. Grog pounded him right through it, never even slowing down, making Vax’s legs shake violently. He subsided into the stretch of time where his body wouldn’t be capable of doing that again for awhile, and Grog continued on.

“Big man,” Vax gasped out. “Big man, Grog, shit, _ah_ …”

He was reaching back as he spoke, flailing and trying to push at Grog to make him stop, but he kept on. “What, you think I’m done just cause you are? Nah, little elf, you started this, I’mma finish it.”

Normally Vax bristled at being called an elf, but on Grog’s lips it made him shiver, and wish a little bit that he could get hard again. Or a lot a bit, because his body was trying and it stung like hell, a pain that ran up his cock with every beat of his heart. It hurt, and without the endorphins of arousal to blunt it, being fucked sort of hurt too, but Grog had made it clear he wasn’t stopping.

Yet even in this, Vax didn’t want him to stop. If he’d truly wanted him to, if he’d started yelling ‘jenga’ like Grog were a fucking vampire, the goliath would probably stop pretty quickly. But much like being held under the water earlier, this sadistic twist just turned him on more, satisfied something deep within him that wanted to atone for a thousand little things that didn’t need atoning. So he rested his forehead against the floor and tried to muffle the sounds he made, jostled against the stone with every thrust.

When Grog was close, he wrapped a fist in Vax’s long, wet hair, dragging his head up until his back arched and he cried out. The pain made him clench down, forcing a sound out of Grog’s throat. There was one more brutal thrust, two, three, and then a growl so deep it echoed off the walls of the hot springs as Grog came deep inside him. Vax groaned and shivered a little, glad it was over, and a little sad at the same time. Spending hours, days, months, a lifetime doing nothing but this didn’t sound like a bad way to live, sometimes.

“Shit, you make me feel so good, big man,” Vax praised, his tone dreamy and quiet. Grog grunted and let go of his hair, then pulled out, forcing Vax to muffle a groan behind his hand. It felt terrible to be empty now, after being filled so much and for so long. His hole clenched on nothing, seeking something else. It made Vax think of getting fucked by a long line of spiritual servants, and he laughed tiredly, bonelessly slipping into the water.

“Whoop, no you don’t,” Grog said, scooping him up just as his shoulders were dipping past the surface. He lifted Vax up like a ragdoll and sat him in his lap, straddling and facing him. “None a’ that, ya sneaky little shit, I know what you need.” And two of those thick fingers pushed back inside him, making Vax gasp.

Immediately there was a rush of energy he hadn’t known he had, and he clutched onto Grog’s absurd shoulders, riding that hand like he was born for it. Grog gave a gruff chuckle, satisfied that he’d read his friend right, and pulled Vax into a sloppy kiss. He didn’t even really have to do anything at this point — Vax was doing all the work, fucking himself on Grog’s fingers and taking control of the kiss. All Grog had to do was keep his hand in one place and sort of lazily push his tongue against Vax’s. He’d been sleeping, after all, and after one deeply satisfying orgasm he was pretty ready to get back to that.

Vax had been ready to let it fade and go to sleep too, but it was an unexpected pleasure to feel Grog’s fingers inside him again, something for his hole to stretch around so he didn’t have to feel so bereft. It turned him on enough that he wanted to come again, chasing it furiously, only occasionally stopping long enough to add more of the thick oil to his hole as the water rinsed it away. 

After a few iterations of this, Vax took hold of his cock as he sank back down on the fingers. He worked himself against them desperately, clutching Grog’s arm with one hand and burying his face in the goliath’s scarred chest. He was so close, so close, almost there, and then Grog curled his fingers, stroking _right_ over that white-hot spot inside him. Vax came with a desperate cry that echoed around the chamber, hips bucking against those fingers and his own hand as he dirtied up the water some more. It was fine. Surely Scanlan had servants assigned to clean it, or something.

He ground himself against those fingers once or twice more, enjoying the aftershocks, but then pulled himself off with a little noise, lazy and boneless again. “Damn, I’m gonna sleep good tonight,” he said, giving a punch-drunk little giggle.

Grog answered with a content grunt. “Come on then, up we get.” He lifted Vax up like he weighed nothing as he climbed up out of the pool.

Vax wasn’t going back in the sand pit, so the compromised on the living room, not really giving a shit that everyone was going to find them like this in the morning, Grog sleeping in contented silence on the floor, with Vax under his arm, snoring loudly.


End file.
